My Best Friend
by Scarlet Moons
Summary: He always struck me as the person who would never be broughten down, no matter what you throw at him. But to see that person, the very same person who you thought was invinsible, laying motionless in front of you, is like realizing that everything you knew was wrong. Like all your life was just a dream, and you wake up to face reality.


BTW before you read this, put in some headphones and copy and paste this into search at youtube: Naruto Soundtrack-Sadness and Sorrow (sad music) High Quality . Listen to it while you read. It's one of the soundtracks of the show. It's really sad. I always cry when I hear that song. I mean seriously. There's no way you can't cry while listening to it. It's just so sad and it tells of all the hardships and pain that Naruto has faced. It's super emotional and I think it's perfect to listen to while reading this. Thanks

* * *

The pounding of my heart was all I could hear. The blood rushing through my veins, being pushed from the furiously beating organ. My heart banged on the walls of my chest like a prisoner trying to find an escape route. My muscles ached. My legs pushing them selves to the limit, moving as fast as they could. Sweat flew off of my face into the wind in small drops.

I had to get there in time. I just had to.

Trees flew by me as I hopped from limb to limb, rock to rock, dirt to dirt. I could hear my old teamates calling out to me. Yelling for me to stop. To slow down. But what they didn't know is that I would never slow down. I would never stop. I would be there for him. Just like he was always there for me.

I willed for my legs to move faster, pushing my self as far as I could go. He needed me. I was going to be there for him.

A loud rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, a flash of lightning illuminating my surroundings. Something small hit my nose, splattering across my face. Rain.

One by one, small crystal clear drops of rain started to fall from the sky. The heavens were crying.

My thoughts began to stray towards him, wondering if he was alright. No! I shook my head, trying to clear these horrible thoughts from my mind. Of course nothing was wrong. He was strong. He would be alright. He had to be alright.

The rain began to fall harder and harder until it was hard to see. I didn't know where I was, or where I was going. But I did know one thing. I was going to save him. I was going to be there for him.

The muscles in my legs were screaming at me to stop. I never once considered stopping. Not for one second and I wasn't going to now. He needed me. And I was going to be there for him.

The trees cleared and ahead of me, I could make out a familar place. The Final Valley.

I ran, my feet coming into contact with water. I started to run across it, thinking that when I made it to the end, I would see him there, smiling and waving like the dobe he is.

But what I never expected, was the site I stumbled upon.

My heart litterally stopped right there and then. My eyes widened and I could feel tears starting to form.

* * *

He always struck me as the person who would never be broughten down, no matter how much you throw at him. He seemed like the guy who was always smiling, always happy. He was the kind of guy that never gave up, no matter the consequences.

But to see that person, the very same person who you thought was invinsable, laying motionless in front of you, is like realizing that everything you knew was wrong. Like all your life was just a dream, and you wake up to face reality.

He always told me that he would never give up, because that was his ninja way. That he would never go back on his word.

He promised me. He promised me that he would never give up, that he would bring me back. But promises can be broken easily.

* * *

My knees hit the water with a small splash, stiring the blood floating in it. My hands shakily reached out and brought his head into my lap, tears starting to leak from my eyes. I wasn't one who usually showed any emotion, but here in front of me, was my best friend, covered in blood and gasping for air. The sight just brought tears to my eyes, making my mask drop.

"Naruto." I said despretly, tears starting to pour from my eyes, mixing with the rain.

His eyes started to open slowly, as though they were as heavy as lead. Soon, they were open just enough so I could those ocean blue irises.

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, as if he was trying to smiling.

"Sa...suke." He whispered. "I..." He started, but stopped as he raggedly inhaled a breath of air, coughing weakly. "I...I always...I always..knew...you would ...come back." He smiled, closing his eyes.

"Naruto." I whispered holding him close.

"Naruto don.." He interrupted me.

"I...never..." He coughed harshly, blood starting to come out of his mouth. "I..never..go back...on...my word." He gasped, looking up at me.

"Naruto stop talking! Look, Sakura is on her way, she can heal you!" I cried despretly, but Naruto only smiled up at me.

"No...I...I'm...not..going...going to...make...it...Sas..sasuke." He weakly gasped and my heart clenched painfully.

"Sure you are! Don't talk like that!" I cried out, but he only smiled.

"T...thank...thank you...Sasuke...for...for being..." He gasped. "..my...my best...friend." He whispered weakly as a few of my tears dropped onto his face.

"Naruto. No, your going to be okay!" I cried, mostly to my self.

"N...no...j...just...prom...promise me...one...thing." He said and I nodded, on the verge of sobbing.

"Anything." I choked.

"P..please...g..go..back...to...to..the h..hidden..leaf...a..and..." he gasped weakly "c..carry...carry on...m..my...dream." he whispered. "T...the..vi..village..n..needs...you." Naruto smiled.

"I will." I cried. "I will."

"T...thank...y..you...Sa...suke...f...for... ." He whispered as he exahaled, his eyes closing and his head rolling limply onto his shoulder.

"No. NO! Naruto!" I screamed, hugging him close, not wanting to believe that he was actually gone.

I head a gasp behind me and I turned to see a shocked Sakura and Kakashi standing behind me.

"He's...He's gone!" I choked out, bowing my head.

* * *

Memories of that day still haunt me. Everywhere I go, I see him. And I reach out to touch him, only to find that it was just a figment of my imagination.

Life seems tough without him. I miss him dearly, but I know that he would have wanted me to be happy and not be saddened by his death. He was just that type of person.

I smiled for the first time in a long time, a memory of him flashing through my mind. The days seem to drag by slowly since we don't have his ignorance to put up with anymore. But we all keep him close in our hearts.

It seems just like yesterday that I was assigned to the same team as him.

I sat the picture of team 7 down on my desk as I turn to look at the sunset out of the window of the hokage tower. I could always see him in the sun, turing to look at me and smile, the wind blowing through his hair.

My best friend is gone, but his legacy lives on.


End file.
